


That's the Way I Like to Live My Life

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pining, but like fluffy pining, title inspired by bill wurst, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: Ryuji has a smile like the sun and a heart of gold and Akira swears he's burning.





	That's the Way I Like to Live My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Something pissed me off so i wrote some Akiryu fluff and now everything's better, proof of the therapeutic nature of akiryu.

Ryuji Sakamoto is a simple man. It’s something Akira acknowledges not for the first time while they’re sitting side by side on the train going to Ogikubo again, even though he’d promised Haru he’d do something as soon as he found some free time.

What can he say Ryuji’s not the only simple one.

Akira reflected on the things he’d planned to get done today which now needed to get down as the things he had to do tomorrow and almost regretted his instinctive choice to drop everything immediately. But Ryuji’d been standing in the hallway right by the steps and his moth said ‘Hey Akira you busy?” and Akira responded ‘I always have time for you.’ And they’d been at the train station before Morgana got a chance to even attempt to remind him about the mementos request that’d been piling up for weeks.

The train pulled up to the station and they walked to the restaurant together practically breathing in sync and Akira’s heart is pounding and his chest aches and it’s the happiest he’s ever been in his life.


End file.
